Lee/Gallery
Season 1 The Inconveniencing Dipper vs. Manliness S1e6 dipper walks.png S1e6 Dipper before the machine.png S1e6 wendy pancake.png S1e6 People cheer.png S1e6 dipper tripping on beaver.png Double Dipper S1e7 dance floor.png S1e7 lee and nate.png S1e7 lee and nate can't escape.png S1e7 dance floor 2.png S1e7 tyrone at booth.png S1e7 dipper approaching wendy.png S1e7 wenter robbie.png S1e7 pacifica solo.png The Time Traveler's Pig S1e9 look girls.png S1e9 pacifica.png Boss Mabel S1e13 Tambry drinking Pitt cola.png Gideon Rises S1e20 Cheering for Gideon.png Shorts TV Shorts 2 Short15 Lee and Nate in police uniforms.png Short15 teens take car.png Mabel's Scrapbook: Heist Movie Short16 Movies movies movies.png Short16 hey suckers.png Short16 indignant teenagers.png Season 2 Scary-oke S2e1 teens incoming.png S2e1 lee lookin high.png S2e1 i'll do anything for your approval.png S2e1 dancing teens.png Society of the Blind Eye S2e7 vandal kids.png S2e7 dumb teenagers.png S2e7 high five.png S2e7 aw mcgucket.png The Love God S2e9 Cloud naming.png S2e9 lick that sponge.png S2e9 ohhh.png S2e9 ghosty sounds.png S2e9 Lee and Thompson scared.png S2e9 cementary.png S2e9 teens and twins standing by grave.png S2e9 nice use of Thompson.png S2e9 Lee pushes Thompson.png S2e9 all look in grave.png S2e9 Robbie playing dead.png S2e9 haven't seen you in forever.png S2e9 push back hair.png S2e9 no longer fun.png S2e9 introducing happiness chart.png S2e9 frown sticker.png S2e9 in with the gang.png S2e9 more snacks!.png S2e9 Dipper feels like he belongs.png S2e9 Dipper's a snack genius.png S2e9 humble Dipper.png S2e9 surprise piggy-back ride.png S2e9 Wendy rallies the gang.png S2e9 rock on Wendy.png S2e9 all ready to party.png S2e9 Dipper's kinda mean.png S2e9 innocent Dipper face.png S2e9 happy Dipper.png S2e9 proud Mabel.png S2e9 wink.png S2e9 Nate not amused.png S2e9 Mabel's happiness chart 1.png S2e9 bad news.png S2e9 Lee gets upset.png S2e9 bro fight begins.png S2e9 pointing fingers.png S2e9 Gibbs slap.png S2e9 the moment passed.png S2e9 Nate and Lee fighting.png S2e9 three angry teens.png S2e9 the group disbans.png S2e9 and then there was one.png S2e9 all falls apart 1.png S2e9 all falls apart 2.png S2e9 fell apart.png S2e9 storming out.png S2e9 Thompson dragging friends.png S2e9 Thompson talking.png S2e9 bare wrist.png S2e9 incoming couple.png S2e9 suffering brings friends together.png S2e9 friends lined up.png S2e9 thompson pinata.png S2e9 thompson pinata2.png S2e9 lee and nate friends.png The Stanchurian Candidate S2e14 at the store.png S2e14 old man and teens.png S2e14 shock.jpg S2e14 old man mugucket.jpg The Last Mabelcorn S2e15 Bill's next pawn 23.jpg Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future S2e17 Gravity Falls High School.jpg S2e17 dust drill.png S2e17 soos truck.jpg S2e17 party image.jpg Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality S2e19 Frozen human agony.png S2e19 Frozen human agony2.png S2e19 wendy friends.jpg S2e19 wendy friends close up.jpg S2e19 lee close up.jpg S2e19 mabel playing with the gang.jpg S2e19 top view.jpg S2e19 I'm not stylish.png S2e19 Xyler and Craz pose.png S2e19 Hug power.png S2e19 Jury fall.png Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls S2e20 Wendy's friends frozen.png S2e20 throne.png S2e20 Dipper the pine tree.png S2e20 Wendy stealthy.png S2e20 Wendy push Robbie.png S2e20 destiny hoodie.png S2e20 wendy!.png S2e20 Zodiac lights up.png S2e20 I think it's working.png S2e20 Circle McGucket middle.png S2e20 America guy.png S2e20 dazed townsfolk 1.png S2e20 One of us.png S2e20 what can we do with mystery shack.png ru:Ли/Галерея Category:Character galleries Category:Season 1 character galleries Category:Shorts character galleries Category:Season 2 character galleries Category:Supporting character galleries Category:Recurring character galleries